


Crazy cat Frostiron

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cats, Felinotherapy, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki hates everything but then he meets a cat. He plays with cats in secret and accidentally discovers that Tony Stark has a similar weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy cat Frostiron

Loki hated everything. People, sunshine, summer, fruits, pools, fun. Hanging out with friends, getting up early, talking to anyone, having his hair cut and so on. He was well-known for his bitterness and Thor finally gave up on his idiotic quest to melt Loki's ice. Nothing could break the thick and tall walls Loki had built around himself.

Or so he thought. During his time on Earth, between putting on a show for Thor and flirting with his Avengers friends, Loki had found his weakness. The only living creature that was able to reach out to him and force hm to feel a positive emotion. It was a small, four-legged animal, furry and oddly friendly. Barton called it a cat. The cat was black and white, its tail moved from side to side so gracefully that Loki stared at it, hypnotised.

'Meow!' said the cat and Loki knew he was lost. That was it, the moment when he became unusually vulnerable and defenceless. He felt compelled to come up to the cat and let it smell his hand. He heard his voice, filled with tenderness, saying, 'Hi, cat. You're so pretty, aren't you, oh, so pretty.' What was happening? Was it some Midgardian magic? Are cats wizards, do they possess magical powers? Most likely.

The cat took it time and smelled Loki's index finger for about five minutes, then decided to rub its cheek against the finger. The caress made the cat release a divine sound, according to Barton, it was purring. Loki felt the vibrations as he gently petted the animal's head. It was the most pleasant feeling in the world.

 

He could not forget about cats. They lived only in Midgard, so he returned there from time to time, in secret. Uncomfortably near New York, there was a woman who was chosen by a numerous group of cats to be their slave. She fed them, petted them, did whatever the cats wanted and was happy about that. She was also very discreet and in exchange for cat food, she allowed people to come and play with her cats. No question asked. Loki visited her meowing brood quite often and that was the only time he was happy. Dozens of purring, soft pets climbing on him, kneading his belly and rubbing against him to mark him as theirs. He loved them all. Small, big, young, old, grey, ginger, black, all of them, even the one that peed everywhere. Being around them was so calming. Just by watching their slow movements, full of grace, was like a balm. The cats spent a lot of time on grooming and therefore, they were always so pleasantly clean and their fur smelled so wonderfully. Loki would hide his face in the softest fur on a cat's belly and it felt like lying on a cloud. All of Loki's problems seemed unimportant when he was with the cats, they made him perfectly relaxed and content.

That's why it had to remain a secret. Nobody could know his only weak point. He would not stand the jokes and teasing. Some part of him knew it was ridiculous to ask a cat, 'Are you a kitty? Are you my pretty kitty?' but he could not stop. No, he had to do everything to prevent Thor from finding out what he was doing in Midgard. Thor, that idiot, assumed that his brother found a love interest and the sudden change in Loki's behaviour had to be caused by something as trivial as a romance. What an oaf. Loving a human was nothing compared to loving and being loved by a cat. Loki was already informed by his crazy cat lady that cats are very picky about people and might accept food from a given person and still hate them if they are not good enough. Such an obvious dog person as Thor would never understand the joy of being accepted by a cat.

 

One October morning, Loki paid a visit to his cats, holding two bags of tuna cans and cat milk. But there was a problem, the woman said, as she greedily took the bags from Loki. Someone else was there. Damn it, Loki thought, the scratches on his hands were completely healed, he needed new ones, the easily excitable kittens surely missed him already.

'Who's the good girl? You want me to rub your cheeks? Yes? I know you do, you purr so loudly, yes,' a voice said from the living room and Loki froze. He recognised that voice and needed a moment to decide what to do. It was so unbelievable, what a coincidence.

He marched into the living room and saw no one else, but Tony Stark covered in white cat fur and entertaining one of the older cats. Loki and Tony stared at each other in silence, searching for appropriate words and failed to find any. There was no way to explain their presence there. They were both crazy cat men who were loath to admit that publicly.

Fortunately, there was a solution. Loki took a seat on the other couch and Ketchup the kitten jumped onto his lap immediately. Stark did not say anything. Loki stayed silent as well. Hours later, they left separately and never talked about it again. Occasionally they would meet when Thor invited the Avengers to Asgard, yet Tony and Loki did not talk at all, afraid they would somehow reveal their secret. Loki was certain that that would be the end of the story but to his shock, Tony Stark came to Asgard one day, carrying a strange container. The container meowed angrily.

'This is for you,' Tony said and handed Loki the carrier. Inside was a completely black cat. Black whiskers, black jelly beans, black belly. The cat was nicely fat and its golden eyes gleamed dangerously.

'I don't know what to say, Stark. I- I love it.'

'His name is Jazz. I thought you might want to have one here,' Tony explained, blushing without a reason.

'Oh. That so... nice of you. Do you, er, want to play with Jazz in, umm, my room?'

'Yeah, if you don't mind.'

Jazz did not waste time and rubbed most of the furniture with his cheeks to let other cats know whose room it was. Then Loki's legs were marked as well, so the other cats could know he was already taken. A handful of cat toys that Tony brought was ignored, Jazz preferred pushing things off the shelves and leaving his fur on Loki's clothes.

 

The next time Tony visited them, Jazzie was hunting and Tony found a dead, headless mouse in Loki's shoe.

'Oh. He wants to feed you or teach you how to hunt.'

'I am grateful and grossed out in equal measure. Please, throw it away.'

'Not when Jazzie is looking. He'll get upset.'

 

Thor was thrilled to see Tony, Loki and Jazzie together. He kept asking Loki about his relation with Stark and how often they met. He also insisted that Tony wanted a reason to come by so frequently and that Jazzie was just an excuse.

'You're insane,' Loki hissed at him but deep inside he knew Thor was right. It happened many times that Tony and Loki were petting Jazzie and their hands met. At first, Loki would almost jump away but recently he had changed his mind about touching Tony. They were so comfortable with each other, joined by the love for cats. Was it the time to make the first move and kiss Tony already?

It took them a couple of months of awkward flirting to figure out that yes, both of them were on the same page and wanted something more than playing with one cat together. Only then did they realise that Jazzie was jealous and he refused to leave Loki's bed. It felt almost incestuous to make out in the presence of the cat. They had to gently move the fluffy creature out of the way and bribe him with treats. Sometimes Jazzie would climb on Tony's naked bottom and claw at the exposed flesh while Loki was choking with laughter. He was lucky, he was always on the bottom, safe from Jazzie's sharp claws.

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking love cats. All of them. I feel sorry for those who hate cats, they do not know what they are missing.


End file.
